We'll prove them wrong
by CorruptedLies
Summary: About McFly in general, mostly about their formation and struggle to get a record deal though, but it wont be the same way as it happened in reality.
1. Chapter 1

Decided to post a McFly fanfic here, though my English isn't great, yet. Not sure what exactly this fic will be about, other than the formation of McFly, which wont be the same formation as it was in reality :)

This particular chapter isn't very long, the following will probably be longer :)

Would be awesome to get some reviews on it!

**Disclaimer :**  
I do not own or know McFly in any way.

* * *

"What the hell? You're still sleeping?"

Danny Jones woke up of the sound of his best friends' angry falsetto voice, and since the sun hadn't even risen yet he had no clue why he was getting woken up.

"Are you crazy, Doug? What are you doing here?" he asked, heavy with sleep. "Don't tell me you're taking me to yet another skateboarding competition!"

Dougie Poynter had taken his friend to a billion skateboarding competitions this summer, and Danny had detested those little outings.

"You seriously don't know? Wow, only you could forget such a thing. School starts today, mate!" the younger, yet seemingly more responsible lad replied, his voice now a lower pitch.

Danny gasped as he realized why his mum had panicked about washing his school uniform the other day – the summer was already over! Of course he'd thought she was just crazy, he had absolutely no sense of time at all. As reality slowly was catching up on him, the thought of going back to school seemed more and more terrifying. He couldn't think of a single good thing about school, he didn't even learn something! He had no friends there either, except from Dougie then, but since he was a year younger than Danny, they didn't have any classes together. No one had spoken to him for a year, no one even called him names when he was being thick or clumsy, or imitated his Bolton accent anymore – they just ignored him now.

"I don't want to go! Tell everyone a cow ate me." Danny said as he stubbornly pulled his bed sheets over his head, but the sturdy attitude didn't last for long, as both him and Dougie began laughing at Danny's random excuse.

"Dan, come on! You've only got one single year left, you'll be out of that place soon enough, mate."

Danny realized he couldn't skip school the first day, so he quickly got out of bed and hurried to get ready. He put his white and blue school uniform on and straightened his curly hair as fast as he could whilst Dougie patted his fingers to Danny's bedside table out of impatience.

5 minutes later, the two boys were out of the door and hurried away on their bike and skateboard. Of course Danny rode the bike, a brand new bike he'd gotten from his parents just a few days ago, and Dougie.. Well, he tried skateboarding anyway, he'd only just started skating, so he could barely move forward without falling over yet.

"My grandmother can skate better than you, Doug!" the cheeky northerner said, and began laughing hysterically at his own joke. That action resulted in his bike starting to wobble, and him losing control over it and driving straight into a hedge. Of course, Dougie began laughing so much that he cried while trying to tell his clumsy friend that his accident just made his day. Danny obviously didn't think it was funny at all as he frowned and got up from the hedge. He was devastated when he discovered that he now had a flat tire on his bike's front wheel, and that the back light was broken.

"Ah, man! I get a new bike and it breaks the second time I use it. Just great!" Danny muttered as he lifted his bike, and began leading it to school. For some odd reason, he thought it was way more embarrassing to lead your bike than having scratches and mud in your face and on your clothes, which he by the way had, so it was kind of a walk of shame for him to walk the final 100 metres there. The boys were quiet as they walked, apart from Dougie's subdued giggles he got from looking at Danny. Though Danny was extremely embarrassed as he walked through the decayed school gate, he knew it really didn't matter what other people said or thought about him. He was gonna get out of that hell-hole soon enough and do something amazing with his life, to prove the losers at school how wrong they really were about him.

"Text me when you have lunch break, yeah?" Dougie said as they parted by the bicycle stand, Danny just nodded as a reply. He walked towards the door to the corridor where the seniors had their classes in with butterflies in his stomach, not because he was excited though – he was the opposite. His stomach twisted as he opened the door and found around 30 people staring at him, amused by his messy appearance, not a single one of them saying 'hi', or even smiling kindly at him. He already then knew this year would be just as bad as the last ones.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking such a long time to write the second chapter! Been reall busy at school, so I haven't had time to write anything. This chapter is not very long, eihter, but I hope it's allright anyway :)  
Thanks Jizzle Pop and swemcflyden for reviewing! :D

And Jizzle Pop made this awesome pic for this fic: .com/post/631733656/this-is-a-gift-for-my-friend-angelica-who-i-chat (I don't know how to put it here, haha), thank you very much for that! :D

Hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not claim to either own or know McFly.

* * *

Almost half of the day had passed, and chemistry class was ending in five minutes when Danny felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket. Luckily, he'd for once remembered to put it in silent mode. He slipped his phone up when the teacher had his back turned towards the class, and saw that he'd gotten a text from Dougie. Well, of course it was from Dougie – almost everyone else who had his number were his relatives, and they sure wouldn't text him during class. He opened the text and read it;

"Lunch the normal place?"

The "normal place" was by a small lake just outside the school grounds, though they weren't actually allowed to leave the school yard between 8 am and 3 pm. When the two boys first started to have their lunch there, they felt really lame, I mean – who wouldn't if they were eating lunch by a lake, with ducks there and everything? After a while they'd stopped thinking that though, it was just a quite cool and very calm place – the exact opposite of eating in the cafeteria or on a rotten bench in the school yard.

Danny simply texted Dougie "Ok", he didn't want to risk getting caught texting when the teacher would turn around and face the class again. Danny couldn't wait to see Dougie again – already after only three and a half hours spent with his classmates he was incredibly sick of them. He'd felt so alone all morning when everyone was chatting, laughing and telling each other about how awesome their summer had been, while he was involuntarily sat alone, daydreaming about the future.

"No one's listening to what I'm saying anyway, so just go eat some lunch now, kids!"

Danny quickly got up from his chair, grabbed his backpack and chemistry book and ran out of the classroom, heading towards his locker at the end of the hallway. He entered the code to his lock, which of course was 123, and rapidly exchanged his backpack and book for his lunch box. There was no time to loose, so after slamming the locker door he ran out of the building, towards the fence that separated the free world from the hell that grown-ups called school, prepared to jump and.. Crashed right into the rusty iron poles. He quickly rose and took an airy look around to discover that no one had seen his misfortune, before warily climbing over instead. He had to take the detour around the supermarket since he didn't want to risk anyone at school seeing him through a window, but inasmuch he was running, it didn't take him any longer to get to the lake than the regular route would. Dougie was already sitting in the bright green grass eating a sandwich and presumably listening to music on his iPod, since he was nodding his head slightly.

When Danny approached him, Dougie took out his headphones and gave his friend a warm smile.

"Sorry mate, I've already eaten! I assumed you wouldn't mind", Dougie told Danny, who mumbled something that sounded like 'I don't' with food in his mouth. It hadn't even gone half a minute since he joined Dougie, and he had already eaten almost a whole sandwich, that's quite impressive.

"So, how was your day so far? What misfortunes have you had?" the younger lad asked, jokingly adding the last part of the question because of Danny's tendency to attract various accidents and awkward situations.

"Everything was, as expected, just like it was last year." Danny despondently replied. "And, just to name a few, I've locked my keys in my locker, drawn on the white board with a permanent marker and walked into a window. A quite good day, I'd say!"

Dougie giggled and shook his head slightly when he heard this, and said that he'd love to be in Danny's class, so he could witness all his incidents.

"Yeah, Doug, I wish you could too. It would be so much fun!", the accident prone himself said, whilst articulating ominously much with his arms to prove just how much fun it would be. Seconds later, the tiny box of yoghurt he was holding had disappeared and, after noticing this, the boys slowly turned around to discover where it had gone. To their dismay, they were facing their Arts teacher, Mr Crowe, who had yoghurt all over his face.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, I..." Danny apologized himself for being so clumsy, but surprisingly enough – Mr Crowe didn't get mad, or even annoyed. Instead, he began lauging as he tasted the yoghurt that had gotten in his face. The two boys soon joined in, as they realized no harm was made and that they wouldn't get in trouble.

After wiping the yoghurt off with some paper towels Danny had handed him, Mr Crowe sat down in the grass next to his students. They all began talking, and somehow they got to a very interesting topic according to both Danny and Dougie – music. When the boys mentioned that they'd love to be in a band, but it wasn't possible since they didn't know anyone who was interested in music instead of only sports, Mr Crowe got an idea.

"Well, boys.. I happen to know about an incredibly musically talented guy, and I don't think his in a band. Why don't you give him a call?"

Danny and Dougie looked at each other, as smirks started to appear in both of their faces.

"That sounds great, Mr Crowe! I can write the number here in the palm of my hand, so I wont forget it.", Dougie cheerily said.

"Uhm.. I kind of.. Don't have his number. Eh.. Sorry!"

Both of the younger boys chuckled at their teacher's reply, which could just as well had been said by Danny.

"Well.. What school does he go to? And what's his name, by the way?" Danny asked. His, for once, quite clever question surprised Dougie, who encouraging nodded at Mr Crowe.

"Oh, his name is Tom Fletcher. He's a freshman at Sylvia Young, so he's a year older than you. But I don't think you'll have to go there to talk to him, he's probably in the phone book!"

Dougie wrote both the name and the school in the palm of his hand, and made Danny do the same, just in case it'd wear off during the day.

When scribbling the information they got from their teacher, Danny noticed the watch on his right wrist, and remembered that their next class would begin in 5 minutes.

"Doug, we've gotta scoot!" he told Dougie. He then continued talking, but now he'd turned his head towards Mr Crowe. "It was nice talking to ya, and thanks for the help! Bye, Mr Crowe!"

The teacher chuckled slightly at his students' panicked state of mind, before shouting a 'see you in art class tomorrow' at them as they ran back to school.


End file.
